


Stars Like Daisies

by Estirose



Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Kirie reflects as her team meets up again.(Spoilers for the mid-fourth section of the game specifically and some general details past the demo.)





	Stars Like Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic for Miitopia. Due to the nature of the game, the Player Character role is vaguely a self-insert. The teammates are from various media I've enjoyed.

"It's Kirie! And Graphite!" 

Esti's words broke the stunned moment where the four of them had been standing, just staring at the other half of the team as if they couldn't believe that they had finally found each other. She rushed over, nearly tripping but steadying herself quickly, and even Kirie had to smile a bit. Then Esti was giving her a hug, and then one to Graphite, and they both allowed it, somehow.

Kirie had to admit that she was glad to see the other three - Esti herself, Noelia, and the Great Sage Keita. It had been terrifying when they'd been separated, but she and Graphite had chosen to soldier on, just as she assumed Esti, Noelia, and the Great Sage were doing. Not that it should have been surprising - she'd bunked with Esti enough times to know that Esti's determination would drive her to find her friends and rescue them when needed. Everybody who had been captured by the Dark Lord Munakata had agreed on that.

It was a good thing that Esti was determined, because otherwise she and the others in her current party would have been standing there, shivering in terror, not being able to see and only somehow being able to breathe after their faces had been taken. And she was sure that the three of them would also rescue the other members of Esti's team that were still stuck in the Castle. Soon, she'd get Mafuyu and Yae back, just like Graphite and Noelia would get their teammates back.

"Are you all right? Graphite, is that new Claws? and a new outfit?" Esti looked at each of them in her usual concern.

"Yeah." He proudly displayed his claws. "Upgraded them twice." 

"Twice?" she asked, looking at him. "That fast?" She looked impressed, and happy. Weapons and armor meant the enemies went away much faster and damaged party members less, so she had to agree. But she had missed the macho suit he'd had, if briefly.

"Yep." He flexed his claws, and Kirie was glad that he was on her side. He'd told Kirie once that in dreams, he was almost always fighting, and he always was the most enthusiastic about fighting their enemies.

"Wonderful!" Esti bounced up and down. "Now, let's go get through this cave and find the others! I'm sure you're all missing your other teammates."

"Nah," Noelia said, though Kirie knew that was false - Noelia and Yuelia could practically be sisters, and Jude was cool. Kirie herself missed Mafuyu and Yae, especially Mafuyu, since it felt sometimes like they'd known each other from another life. And Graphite had told her about Poppy and Parado, his teammates, who he desperately wanted to rescue. He, too, practically felt like he'd known the two of them forever.

Esti smiled in response to Noelia's words, and pointed in the direction of the next trail. "Let's go!"

And they did. Kirie watched as the others walked in front of her, and knew that soon, soon, she would rescue her Mafuyu.


End file.
